


Sense of Direction (Part 1 of Other Senses Series)

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-22
Updated: 2002-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex goes on vacation and brings home some souvenirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Direction (Part 1 of Other Senses Series)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by `The Art of Being Clark" by Shelly 

## Sense of Direction (Part 1 of Other Senses Series)

by Dane

[]()

* * *

Author's 

Sense of Direction (Part 1 of the Other Senses Series) 

It seemed that all the strangeness that was normally associated with the town of Smallville, Kansas left when Clark Kent, Farm Boy Extraordinaire, decided to spend his summer with a cousin who lived in Keystone City. Still, life went on like there was nothing out of the obvious context. The farmers continued to tend to their crops, their housewives made their weekly Garden Club meetings, and the same usual people came and left when the door of the Talon opens in the morning. 

Clark wasn't the only one who had their summer set. His parents now had more time to socialize so they often made special trips to friends in town, in Metropolis, and even as far as Gotham City; leaving the farm in the capable hands of trusted neighbors. Chloe was spending her time as an intern at the Daily Planet, while Pete attended Football Camp. Nell and Lana decided to pack their bags and took a plane to California before the vacation time ended. Even Quarterback Whitney was somewhere in the world. It was almost as if Lex was the only one without a change in his normal routine. 

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he missed Clark. The boy would somehow get under Lex's skin like a wonder drug, and provide hours of unexpected entertainment and distractions from his now-mundane life, since Smallville had so little to offer. No nightlife. No big-time social events. No pretty people by the throngs, though Lex could still think up one or two specimens in this town to spike up his libido. One good thing that Lex could count as good is the fact that his dad rarely visits. God bless Corporate America and the need to oversee business elsewhere but Hometown, USA. 

It simply irked him that it seemed that he was the one in this hick town that wasn't doing anything to get away for a while. Not even the promise of Clark and most of the locals returning the week before the new school year would start soothed him over. 

Lex knew that he was being petty, but he wanted a vacation too. He was used to having a yearly vacation somewhere, but right now, he was trying to keep up appearances by being the loyal son and efficient owner of a crap factory. It was damn near pissing him off. 

The heat was driving him slowly insane, other people's tempers were beginning to affect him, and coffee lost its appeal about a month before. The straw that probably broke the camel's back was when Jeff Ackerby scuffled with another poor idiot who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong during the hottest day of the season. After the fighters have been sent to their corners, Lex went to his office and started to bang his head repeatedly on his desk, shocking his secretary outside. Tired of the heat and the lack of spontaneity in his life. Tired that no one seemed to want to break the monotony. Lex looked up and saw the miniature figure of a globe on his desk. At that moment, he made a decision to save himself, and maybe the rest of the plant. Screw Lionel if he didn't like what he was about to do. 

Later, Lex announced that next week that he was going to shut down the plant for the rest of the summer and was giving everyone two weeks paid vacation. The Swiss Alps loomed in the corners of his mind and he knew where his next destination was going to be. 

* * *

Lex decided to stay in holiday for one more week, pissing his father off and giving Gabe Sullivan free reign over the plant until he returned. While in Switzerland, he met a few old friends and decided to join their party in backpacking across Europe. It felt weird living off just one backpack and a carry-on, but Lex knew this would be the closest thing he'll ever do to roughing it. Since he knew that this kind of liberty is fleeting, he packed in as much fun as he could in the two weeks that he had left in the continent; the first week was spent in Paris and Geneva. From drinking beer in Germany, to partying in Ibiza, to sight-seeing in Italy, Lex felt better than he did for a long time. With his language skills, they did get pretty far in some places so everyone with him had the best time of their lives. It was down right tragic that Lex had to part their company a day after they set foot on Stockholm. That night when they arrived, Lex and his company were lucky enough to catch the Cardigans perform at a local club. 

He was so much in a good mood during that whole time that he bought souvenirs for a few people back at home along his sojourn across the continent. So after a farewell fuck with one beautiful brunette of their group and one last night of mad drunkenness, he got on a plane bound for Metropolis via stop over London. 

* * *

"Long live Valium!" he said to no one as he flew over the Atlantic in a comfortable personal jet. The flight wasn't as traumatic as Lex thought it would be since he still hasn't gotten over his fear of flying. The long trip back only served to make Lex ponder over a few things when he wasn't reading the reports sent to his laptop by Gabe or reading the latest Anne Rice novel. He mostly thought of how much he changed in the past two years of his exile. Sure, he still didn't miss Smallville since so many of his trials and tribulations happened there, but now he was fond of the place. He could imagine the townsfolk bustling around; doing there business and selling their produce much like what Lex could see Jonathan Kent doing at this very moment. Mothers like Martha Kent having a quiet moment in her kitchen since the men in her life are out doing there preoccupation. Their children, back in school, trading stories about their summer experiences. Out of all of them, Lex wondered about Clark and how much did his vacation in Keystone City changed him. Not much, he supposed since he inherited the Kent stubborn-streak, a force that's probably a match for the Luthor force of will. 

Lex arrived in Metropolis at an obscene hour in the early morning and didn't bother with pleasantries with his chauffer the moment he spotted him in the Luthor Private Air Strip. He knew the moment the returned to Smallville, he was going to drop dead on the mattress the moment he reached the castle. He felt like nodding off already once his body touched the cold leather upholstery of the limo, and that was exactly what he did. 

On the ride back to Smallville, Lex dreamed about the places he's been to. He's been to a few places that a few of the human race have only a glimmer of a chance of seeing. Northern Africa, both sides of the United States, Mexico, China, Thailand, Australia, India, South Africa, and most recently, most of Europe. 97% of Smallville would only dream about going to these places. Some may say that it was just luck of the draw that Lex got to be born of parents that were rich enough to actually travel to any part of the world, but really it was most out of his desire to see things that he would hope to conquer one day. 

It was his destiny, pounded into his head by Lionel and softly reassured by his now-deceased mother. The difference between the two was his mom always said that he needed someone by his side when the world became his playground; Lionel always insisted that it was always meant to be lonely at the top. Guess that's why they argue all the time because Lex doesn't want to be alone when it happens. For now, it's destination unknown as to who he will be spending his future with. Certainly not Victoria, or any of his past lovers who want nothing but money from his pockets. Whoever it is though, well, he hoped that person will be a match of Lex. No sense in being trapped in a relationship that's never challenging for either of them. One step at a time, as his mom used to say. For now, sleep will be his mistress and tomorrow will be his expectant lover. 

* * *

After a long restful sleep, Lex woke up a little after midday and had a pleasantly light meal. After having all that rich food in Europe, Lex was happy to eat a salad and drink a Coke. You would never believe just how expense drinks are there. It makes one wonder why wine is so cheap there. After seeing that all of his luggage have been stowed away and the souvenirs have been placed in handy plastic bags, as per instruction to the maid before turning in, Lex grabbed them and went to the plant. 

Gabe's report was optimistic and encouraging. The employees had enjoyed their vacation time and have gone back to work with a 15% increase in efficiency. The orders have doubled since the beginning of the week, and no one has yet to be placed in hospital care. And all this because he sent everyone on vacation. Lionel would have been proud if he wasn't a sarcastic bastard half the time. By the time he left the plant an hour later with a pile of paperwork, he was whistling `Shiny, Happy People' by REM. Gabe loved the Chianti that Lex got for him and his wife. 

His next stop was the Talon since he knew that Clark and his friends were going to be there right after school lets out. On the way there, he passed by Nell's shop and gave her some Belgium Chocolates since that was one of her favorites that Lionel introduced her to as one of his mistresses. Despite everything, Lex actually tolerated Nell for she was too damn nice most of the time, compared to the other bitches that his father kept on the side. She thanked him kindly and gave him some tulips to give to Lana when he arrived at the Talon. When he went through the doors of the coffee house, Lana greeted him and he gave her the Tulips and a small bottle of perfume that wasn't in the market yet as a present. She twittered in delight and kissed Lex on the cheek for it. She, of course, went back to work and Lex just waited for Clark and his friends to arrive. Lex got disappointed when Pete and Chloe said when they arrived that Clark was at home because his mom asked him to go home straight after school. Before leaving, Pete and Chloe smiled widely at the gifts they got from the young billionaire. (Pete got a nice stack of pictures with the autographs of some famous models on them. Chloe got a book on Amsterdam's nightlife, which she promised Lex that she wouldn't show her Dad.) 

The drive to the Kent farm was easy. He felt no dread now that Jonathan had eventually thawed up to his relationship with Clark, this after the constant berating and whining by both Clark and Martha. No fear now that he was going to meet him out on the porch with his shotgun. Now, Lex comes to expect that Martha will welcome him with open arms at all hours of the day with coffee and some of her famous pie. The usually unused fourth chair in the Kent kitchen now belonged to Lex when he is invited for dinner. While Clark and Lex bantered, Martha would smile with pride as if she had two sons instead of one, while Jonathan would reluctantly join in and debate with Lex like the best of them. Jonathan's sole satisfaction from those dinners was that he ended up as the winner half the time from their friendly arguments, though Lex won't admit it to anyone that he let him win during those times. While most topics were left to circumstance, Lex and Jonathan both agreed to hate Lionel as much as possible. 

Slowing down on the Kent's driveway, Lex could smell the pies the Martha was baking in her indestructible oven. He got out of his silver Jaguar and strode up to the front door. He hadn't even stepped on the porch when Martha greeted him. 

"Lex! Welcome back," Martha said as she wiped her hands on a towel. "How was Europe?" 

A smile filled Lex's face. "It was fine. Italy had the best weather, and the French Riviera was positively a blast." He raised his bags full of the souvenirs meant of the Kent's. "I've come bearing gifts and, I hope Jonathan won't object and return them to my face. It's hard enough to carry all these around." 

Martha admitted the young man to her domain and sat themselves down to some fresh coffee. Lex brought out two items for Martha Kent. A Russian Matryoshka Doll, which opened to reveal some smaller dolls inside, and a bottle of Chanel No. 5. Martha gaped at the gifts and hugged Lex for them. 

"Oh, you sweet boy you! I've always wanted one of these since I saw one when I was a child. And the perfume, I've haven't smelt this in a long time. How did you know?" she asked while caressing the bottle of Chanel No. 5 gingerly. 

"Clark told me about the time you went to France for a summer. He told me that you fell in love with the city and the perfume reminds you of Paris. And then, he told me that time you passed by this one shop that was owned by a son of one of the old Russian Aristocracy. I tracked it down while I was in Paris and the owner remembers you still. He said that you were looking at this one Doll but you couldn't buy it. He tried to give it to you, but you refused." Lex stopped for a moment. "He said that you were the loveliest woman he ever laid his eyes on, and that you have the most radiant color of red hair." 

Martha smiled faintly. "So Dmitri still remembers me after all these years." No more was said for about fifteen minutes, as Martha was lost in her memories, before Lex produced a tan coat made of Spanish leather for Jonathan. She laughed when she saw the jacket. "Finally! Something new for my husband to wear. He may be a stubborn man, but I will convince him to wear this on our anniversary, if I have anything to do about it." Lex tried not to picture Martha drool over a leather-clad Jonathan on a date night. He was sure that Mr. Kent was going to be a very lucky man that night. 

Lex shook his head and asked Martha, "So, where is Clark and Mr. Kent, anyway?" 

"Jonathan is in Metropolis for an appointment while I sent Clark to the Midvale to deliver something. He will be back in an hour. Do you want to wait for him?" 

He thought for a moment and agreed. "I think I will stay at the loft while I wait. I can see that you are busy and I'm going to try and catch up with my paperwork. The loft will be a welcoming place since I'm not that ready to return to my stuffy office yet." Martha laughed and shooed him out of her kitchen. 

Lex walked slowly towards the barn and tried to remember the last time he went up its stairs to be with Clark. Three months to the day that he left to spend his summer with his cousin in Keystone City. His hands gently fingered the dusty wooden interior of the loft and he smiled as he remembered their last conversation together before they resorted to postcards and quick long-distance phone calls to stay in touch. Not that he could recall everything about the talk, but changes seem to be the thing that came to his mind. He chuckled at the thought because Clark could really change that much if he wanted to. He was still the same 15 year old that he met 2 years ago when he thought he run him over. Of course, Clark saved him that day and maybe his future. Their friendship is the stuff of legends. 

The loft was basically the same, cleaned out recently and opened air. The old couch was still full of lumps and the telescope, Lex checked, yes, still aimed at Lana Lang's window. A slight wind in the air signaled the nearing of the autumn months ahead and that gave great comfort to Lex because he absolutely despised the summer. His eyebrows quirked a little at some of the newer possessions around, like the blue Lava Lamp, and the tables and chairs. It was as if Clark made this space more livable. 

A quick look at his watch told him that Clark would still be away for another 45 minutes so he set himself to read over the paperwork that he promised himself to finish. Not even 10 minutes past when jetlag hit him and he fell to the couch in a sprawl. His finally though before nodding off was that he hoped that Clark had as much fun as he did. 


End file.
